Harry Potter and the Deal with the Gods (AN)
by Faeyte McDowell
Summary: The Authors Notes section for Harry Potter and the Deal with the Gods. Responses to feedback, or general information about the story.
1. Chapter 1-2 Author's Notes

Welcome to the Author's notes (Chapters 1 and 2) of Harry Potter and the Deal with the Gods.

I thought about adding notes at the beginning and end of the chapters. AN is probably not check for grammar, you have been warned.

But I also wanted to keep a more accurate word count.

Of course excluding chapter one.

First I would like to thank:

Bellpom, Outofthisworldgal, and Guest for their reviews!

As some who are following the story may notice it's been quite some time between chapters.

That is a cross between laziness and perfectionism. Boggles the mind that those two work so well together. I want to do it really well, and have a lot planned. But I don't want to do it poorly. So I go back and tweak things, again and again. That and spending countless hours (literally) working over the main plot points and making sure they synergize well into a cohesive story.

When I first started writing this, I wanted to post it all as a single chapter. But that (if I stick to the plan) would be one large page of words. As unlikely as it seems.

One of things that was pointed out by someone I had read it was Hadrian seems to cognitive for his age.

Certain things like this may be (are in this particular case) plot points usually yet to be discovered. While this doesn't mean he will be a mind reading reincarnation of Rowena and Salazar combined it does have a reason and will be explained later. That is a gimme.

That said as one would guess I am hardly gifted when it comes to putting my thoughts down to text so I welcome any questions or comments.

Do note if something is meant a bread crumb trail I'll be sure to let you know. Otherwise I see it as a way to fact check the story's plot and basically typos that I most likely missed.

Thank you for your interest and I hope to keep writing this one to it's conclusion.

Thank you much for your interest and as always

Best of luck

~Assume..errr wait no

~McDowell.

 **Part II**

12-08-2018

Thanks again Bellapom! And you as well Calebros!

So for the age of the characters. This is one of the first bread crumbs (for lack of a better term) for later plot development.

'So only Lily was there when they were born? If not, then how did they miss one being a boy and the other a girl?'

That is exactly the right question! Hadrian (obviously) was there, but would have no memory, nor would his sister. Lily/James, their chosen Godparents, Hospital staff and possibly others were there and for some (as of yet) inexplicable reason none of them noticed/remember who Lily Potter gave birth to first. Was this some sort of Mass Addle charm? Was there only one baby and someone needed to hide another child? Was time frozen for all but Lily Potter by the sheer awesomeness of giving birth to Merlin and Morgana reincarnated (No, just no). Maybe memory charms was used? All Hadrian has learned is Dumbledore telling what happened, without a shred of proof. He might just be wrong...

What Hadrian now 'knows' as fact is that his mother and father don't know which was born first (even if they raised him to look after his sister as an elder brother should) and Dumbledore may or may not know the correct answer. However he also 'knows' that Dumbledore wasn't at Godric's Hollow during the attack and put the pieces of that puzzle together wrong, reaching the incorrect conclusion.

As for the scene breaks thanks so much for pointing that out! I had used a *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_* across the page but for some reason it didn't take when I uploaded. I've switched to _**~Scene**_ _ **Break~**_ for now till I figure out how to upload more smoothly.

As for choppy shorter chapters, busted. I'm currently using the outline expansion method. Unfortunately that shows far too clearly. It's a toss between forcing myself to publish, and tinkering with perspective and detail. I'm still working on a happy medium and hope to have a fuller style as the story picks up.

Thanks again for your review!


	2. Chapter 3 Author's Notes

**Welcome to the Author's notes (Chapter(s) 3) of Harry Potter and the Deal with the Gods.**

Thanks much for the views and reviews so far!

The updates for now will continue to be sporadic at best.

 **Key note(s):**

(OvO) repeated will indicate a scene break. It's the only thing that would work, I stopped counting around 50 reuploads!

While Chapter 3 'The Morning After' doesn't necessarily have a scene break, the gap of time while waiting for the Medic crew to arrive is indiscernible to Hadrian. Thus I felt a scene break was fitting to readjust the flow. Still getting issues with uploads, scene breaks disappearing, font/typography changing/resetting to base when I upload. (OvO) repeated will indicate a scene break. It's the only thing that would work, I stopped counting around 50 reuploads!

In this Chapter I attempt to show a little more of the AU world as seen through the eyes of Hadrian. I might re-iterate things in the ANs but it's only to dissuade some questions/comments before they're made.

 **First up!**

Things like Regulus being a factor in Hadrian's upbringing and also Walburga being present. Even Madam Longbottom had a cameo! (To what extent though…who knows? Well I do…but I'm not telling yet)

 **Then we have!**

Mr. Vernon Mr. Dursley Mr. Man? Ever meet someone, and someone calls them Tim? But someone else calls them Timmy…or Timothy….or T-dawg…or DJ F33-NX Gheh-thR? (Hint the gh makes 'fa' sound like in enough.) You just don't know what to call them because they didn't introduce themselves?

Hadrian doesn't know Vernon, and is somewhat polite. Although he seems to have bias against Muggles the fact that Vernon didn't give a specific name he speculates which is the correct one. Dursley Vernon? Vernon Dursley? Is Vernon a name like Sirius 'Padfoot' Black?

 **And also!**

Petunia's reaction to the news of the Potter's deaths. In the original version of the story, a reaction almost nonexistent. That always bugged me, that there was like Nothing there. It always seemed to plain, as if the fact the girls were sisters and best of friends for years before/during her first years of Hogwarts never mattered.

 **Finally!**

Though I touched on this both in Chapters 1-2 Ans. It's something more apparent in this Chapter. Hadrian is rather perceptive for his age.

Now in the Harry Potter series one of the most common things discussed with magic was Theory. Such as Gamp's law of elemental transfiguration. The world seems a mix between memorizing the right spell for the right occasion, and study glyphs for 20 years like enchanters. McGonagall mentions it often enough, as does Flitwick. 20 inches on this spell due Monday!

So, the AU of this (That Regulus touched on) is magic gives Pureblood's an edge to make them smarter/better than 'Muggles'. Maybe in more ways than one. While that may be his Opinion this idea always held weight to me. We've already seen that Wizards and Witches live in average much longer than their Muggle counterparts.

Shown so far, is that he seems naturally more cognitive, rational, and perhaps arrogant. Time will tell how this unfolds later.

 **The way the story is planned:** I cannot stress this enough.

Is for the reader(s) to learn things integral to the story via a method the 'main' character would. This will mean Hadrian will often not know of events that happen when they happen, or even if they happen. He'll also know certain things before others because they simply failed to notice it.

The last thing I really want is for example: Hadrian to be washing his face one day, and you (the Reader(s) to be screaming at him to turn around! Malfoy teamed up with Neville to steal Snape's baby from him, and they've got Muggle Machine guns from Flitwick that they picked up while he was in the shower! Turn around you idiot! You don't know but we do, and we know how it was all done!

I'd much rather Hadrian to turn around, and both him and you (Again the reader(s) to be both surprised, alarmed, and perhaps confused. Hadrian will find out the who, the where, the why of key plot elements or…..he won't. Why did that guy cut you off in traffic and made you late for work? You may Never know. That's part of your life story, and that's okay. Sometimes things happen and we never know why. It's something I find fascinating and horrifying all the same.

Again, thank you for reading, and reviewing (if applicable)! Feel more than free to comment on what you think of the world so far, the writing style, or plot lines that interest you as the appear!


End file.
